<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am Horizont der Krieg by Ginada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775663">Am Horizont der Krieg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada'>Ginada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Von den Rosiers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familienstreit, Gen, Politics, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemorts Macht wächst, politische Spannung liegt in  der Luft und zieht sich durch das Land bis in die Familien. Die Rosiers diskutieren ihren Standpunkt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Druella Rosier Black &amp; Rosier Sr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Von den Rosiers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am Horizont der Krieg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dieser OS verlangt wohl zum Verständnis einen Überblick über die Personen:</p><p>Druella ist Rosier Seniors Schwester, der bei mir den Vornamen Tristan trägt und Siân (OC) verheiratet ist, Mutter von (u.A.) Felix. Morton (OC) ist der Bruder des Vaters von Druella und Tristan, also ihr Onkel, Axel (OC) sein Sohn, also ein (deutlich jüngerer) Cousin von Druella und Rosier Senior.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Juni 1969 </em> </strong>
</p><p>Der Wind wehte einen willkommenen kühlen Luftzug durch die seidenen Gardinen in den stickigen Salon von Manoir Rosier. Seit Stunden tagte hier der Familienrat, sie redeten, diskutierten und stritten, und kamen doch nicht weiter.</p><p>Am Kopfende des ovalen Mahagonitisches saß Tristan Rosier, der Hausherr, der den Rat einberufen hatte, um den Streitpunkt endlich ein für alle Mal zu klären. Er war ein schlanker, einundvierzigjähriger Mann mit unzähligen Sommersprossen, roten Haaren mit grauen Strähnen und einem melancholischen Zug um den Mund, der sehr schnell in Härte umschlagen konnte, wenn er sich ärgerte, so wie jetzt. Zu seiner Rechten saß seine Frau Siân, mit ihrem zehn Monate alten Baby Felix im Arm, das trotz der erhobenen Stimmen friedlich schlief. Sie sagte kaum etwas, nickte aber immer bekräftigend, wenn ihr Mann oder ihre Schwägerin Druella etwas sagten. Druella saß zu Tristans Linken, mit ihren blonden Haaren sah sie ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr ähnlich, aber sie hatte den gleichen zierlichen Körperbau. Unablässig fächelte ein vor ihr in der Luft schwebender, mit rosenbestickten, zartrosafarbenem Stoff bespannter Fächer ihr Luft zu. Ihnen gegenüber, am anderen Ende des Tisches, saß Morton Rosier, ein älterer, aber noch kräftiger Mann, bei dem nur noch die Sommersprossen darauf schließen ließen, dass auch seine wilde weiße Haarmähne einmal rot gewesen war. Neben ihm saß sein siebzehnjähriger Sohn Axel, dem bei der langen Diskussion in dem stickigen Salon immer wieder die Augen zufielen. Zwischen Morton und Axel auf der einen, und Tristan, Druella und Siân auf der anderen Seite war ein merklicher Abstand, der im Laufe der letzten Stunde größer geworden zu sein schien. Die Fronten waren klar.</p><p>„Ich kenne ihn so gut, besser als fast jeder andere, wir sind jahrelang zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen. Wieso vertraust du meinem Urteil nicht, Onkel?“, sagte Tristan genervt.</p><p>„Weil es einfach nicht vernünftig ist, alles auf eine Person zu setzen. Was, wenn er deinen Status und dein Geld nur ausnutzen will? Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die ganze Familie da reingezogen wird“, entgegnete Morton. Er warf einen raschen Blick zu Axel, der abwesend wirkte. Morton konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, die Diskussion drehte sich seit Stunden im Kreis. Und immer mehr beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass das hier für lange Zeit das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass die Familie so zusammenkam.</p><p>„Aber er ist unsere Chance!“ Tristan litt am wenigsten unter der Hitze und war noch fähig, leidenschaftlich zu diskutieren. „Wir können doch nicht weiter zusehen, wie unsere Welt den Bach runtergeht!“</p><p>„Tut sie das denn überhaupt?“, wandte Morton ein. „Wir leben doch ganz komfortabel.“ Mit einer trägen Handbewegung wies er auf die luxuriöse Einrichtung um sie herum.</p><p>„Ich finde ja, das ist auch eine hervorragende Möglichkeit zur Charakterbildung der Kinder. Sie lernen Disziplin und zielstrebiges Arbeiten. Edmond sagt, seitdem er Rodolphus mitnimmt, hat er überhaupt keine Probleme mehr mit ihm und ihr Verhältnis ist viel besser geworden“, brachte Druella ihr Lieblingsargument noch einmal vor. „Meine Bella geht ja auch schon hin, sie ist eine der Jüngsten“, sagte sie stolz. Sie beugte sich zu Axel vor: „Du bist doch sogar schon volljährig, warum begleitest du Bella nicht einfach mal und machst dir selbst ein Bild, du musst ja nicht mehr tun, was dein alter Vater dir sagt.“</p><p>Axel blinzelte sie an, aus dem Halbschlaf geweckt, und nickte, ohne richtig zugehört zu haben. Zumindest sah Bellatrix gut aus, wenn es seine Tante glücklich machte, konnte er schon ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Andererseits fände seine Freundin das womöglich nicht ganz so gut …              </p><p>„Mein Sohn wird sich nicht in solche Gesellschaft begeben!“ Morton war aufgesprungen und alle zuckten zusammen. Das war eine neue Entwicklung.</p><p>„Pass auf, wie du über ‚diese Gesellschaft‘ sprichst, einigen von uns sind diese Zauberer und ihre Ideale lieb und teuer!“, entgegnete Tristan scharf.</p><p>In dem Momente erschien mit einem dezenten Ploppen ein Hauself neben Siân und wisperte etwas zu ihr.</p><p>„Das Essen ist fertig. Wir sollten auch anfangen, die Kinder werden hungrig sein“, sagte sie laut in die Runde, es war offensichtlich, dass sie keine Lust mehr auf die Streitereien ihrer Schwiegerfamilie hatte.</p><p>Tristan hob die Hand. „Warte. Ich glaube nicht, dass alle hier sich noch einmal mit uns an den Esstisch setzen werden.“ Er sah Morton scharf an. „Entweder, du bekundest jetzt ein für alle Mal Sympathie mit unserer Sache, oder du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen.“</p><p>Morton war blass geworden. Das war ein Affront, ein Skandal, schließlich war er der Ältere. „Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen, dass du so mit mir sprichst? Mit deinem leiblichen Onkel?“, fragte er heiser.</p><p>„Er wird genau das gleiche sagen wie ich, wenn die französische Sonne ihm nicht schon das Gehirn weggeschmolzen hat“, entgegnete Tristan beißend.</p><p>„Eure Sache? Stellst du wirklich eine politische Gruppe über die Familie?“, fragte Morton ungläubig. „Willst du dem wirklich alles unterordnen? Dich völlig einem Mann fragwürdiger Herkunft unterwerfen?“</p><p>Jetzt war auch Tristan aufgesprungen. „Raus!“, knurrte er. Er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm zur Tür und Morton warf ihm und Druella noch einen langen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und Richtung Ausgang schritt. Axel stand hastig auf und stolperte hinter ihm her.</p><p>„Du kannst auch hierbleiben, es liegt in deiner Hand, Axel“, sagte Druella zu ihm.</p><p>„Mein Sohn ist nicht so blind wie ihr. Er kann sehen, dass wir die Muggelgeborenen brauchen, sie sind Menschen wie wir auch und bereichern unsere Gesellschaft“, sagte Morton mit erhobener Stimme, ohne sich umzudrehen.</p><p>„Aber man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar. Dein Herz sieht doch die Gefahr, oder nicht, Axel?“, drängte Druella.</p><p>Axel schlüpfte hinter Morton durch die Tür. Schwer fiel sie hinter ihnen ins Schloss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>